G☆PC15
is the 15th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 15th part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode where Azmaria's secret is revealed when Joshua had discovered that she was actually the Shikigami-Fairy. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot At the beginning where Joshua is bullied by three bullies, . . . Later at the park from Kyoto where Hermione who is still sad, she was sitting on the tree with her hands placed behind of her head posed, she contemplates the blue sky. In her thoughts due the incidents some days ago, and she had become aware of her egocentric and snobbish behavior, as she lives into luxury and nobility, she is highly vulnerable to the dark events or the true nature revealed, and she did not know about suffering and the pain, is like most spoiled brats who thinking to save themselves and thinking about their beautiful appearances, and Hermione is one of them. She drops her arms from her head, wondering why she has difficulty accepting it all, only she knows she was immature, naive and impulsive, she remembers of these incidents with Juliet some days ago. But how she could so change and correct her faults, because she's too much attached to the nobility and luxury, but for now she needed strong loneliness. Major Events * Her secret is revealed after Joshua had discovered that Seiryu is actually his girlfriend, Azmaria. * Joshua had the Mugen Furyoku which allowed to see these Shikigami-Fairies, inclued Seiryu. Trivia * Although Joshua was aware about of the Shikigami-Fairies, included Azmaria who is Seiryu, he did not know his older sister, Rosette is the Onmyouji-Pretty Cure and be Azmaria's master. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Katashiro is the human-shaped dolls and are usually made of paper. The Katashiro are a type of ceremonial objects used as a substitution for someone or something. Specifically they are used as a substitution for a person during a ritual. These Katashiro are also frequently used to ward off evil. A Katashiro can be prepared as a substitute target for your person. The doll will receive all of the evil effects in place of the intended target. The Katashiro can even be used in spells or curses as a substitution for a real human target. Usually this involves inscribing the name, birthdate, and other personal information on the paper doll. The spell is performed on the doll, after which the intended effects happen to the actual person. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Edward Hamilton * Ewan Remington Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Next Generation Arc